


沉溺

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 军官盾×舞姬冬很泥，双性，盾是黑盾而且口嫌体正直，雅沙是冬冬在苏联的名字





	沉溺

亚历山大皮尔斯偏爱聚会，这次邀请涵上写的是皮尔斯夫人的生日，罗杰斯知道他们并不会看到所谓的夫人出席，皮尔斯想要巩固势力，也许他能带点好东西离开。

罗杰斯作为突击队的队长一向有些叛逆，和海德拉合作也并不代表他属于这里，所以当他穿着黑色的风衣出现在一群正经的军装中，倒显得突兀无比，一同下车的蒙德上将拿下帽子冲他微笑，罗杰斯熟练地伸出手。

“晚上好，上将先生。”

对于他的面无表情蒙德倒是无所谓了，这并不是不尊敬，史蒂夫罗杰斯对谁都是一脸冷淡，“晚上好，队长，好久不见。”

“希望我不会因为装束给自己带来麻烦。”

“怎么会？您一向容光焕发。”

蒙德是聪明人，他可不喜欢这位罗杰斯队长，但没必要给自己多树立一个可怕的敌人。

皮尔斯只是个商人，他没有去争夺权利，而已选择了寻求庇护，互相牵制的关系最让人放心，老人花白的头发一丝不苟地输到一边，看起来精明又儒雅，他又说了一堆废话，不只是罗杰斯，其他军士也这样想，他们困倦地摆弄酒杯，直到皮尔斯拍拍手，喊出来那位舞姬。

重头戏？罗杰斯不满皮尔斯的小家子气，但也不能驳了他人的兴致，身着红纱的舞姬开始扭动腰身，任谁都能看出他是男人，细腰偏偏柔软得不可思议，若隐若现的胴体被薄纱轻裹住，挡不住什么，却让人不禁遐想。

“海德拉的珍珠。”蒙德轻声解释。

这样的异域风情看看也是好的，蒙德笑着点燃一支烟，他递给罗杰斯的那只被男人留在大衣口袋里。舞姬轻轻踮脚，身体向后慢慢地弯下，脚腕上的铃铛被甩到了另一边，女仆们在他的腰间挂上了繁重的装饰品，那一定很重，舞姬皱着眉头起舞，像被祭献的少女一般绝望。

他可不是什么珍珠，罗杰斯失去了耐心，一个性爱娃娃，舞姬的小洞吞咽了震动的跳蛋，正在汩汩流水，淫汁顺着穴口往下，把他的大腿根浸染得一塌糊涂。不止罗杰斯注意到了，这楚楚可怜的小婊子又骚又甜，蒙德的烟灰落到了他的宝贝军服上，他却毫无反应，只是用发红的眼睛盯着同样处于快感巅峰的舞姬。

雅沙没法让自己忽视体内张狂的性玩具，只要他挪动，那东西就会破开他紧致的穴肉，蜜汁滴滴答答地滴在地毯上，雅沙将长发甩在身后，额前却黏着几根碎发，他不能停下来去看军官们的眼神——令人害怕的、掠夺的眼神。

一舞终了，舞姬半跪在地上，胸口轻轻起伏着，任谁都能嗅到他身上淫靡的气息，蒙德或是其他军官像撑不住兽欲的恶魔，用眼神拨开美人的衣物，囫囵吞下他的身体。罗杰斯向高高在上的老人举杯，眼中丝毫没有意乱情迷的猩红，他喜欢看皮尔斯吃瘪的样子，毕竟这个美人是老东西打算送给他的。

“雅沙。”上位者的声音传来，美人乖乖地走到奴仆身边，拿起早已准备好的酒壶挨个加满。

罗杰斯不怕那老东西玩把戏，只是他还搞不懂自己的兴趣所在也着实让人失望，对面的琼斯中校拉过舞姬的手印下一吻，看似绅士的动作可笑无比，舞姬只是害羞地屈膝，他没有选择的权利。蒙德大胆地掀起美人上身的轻纱，他也只是乖顺地倒着酒，白皙的胸脯暴露出来，不似其他男人的平坦，雅沙的乳肉几乎可以握在手里把玩，又白又软，像清晨松软的面包。

“先生。”雅沙声音软哝地突出这个单词

这句话终于是对他说的了，罗杰斯好整以暇地向后靠，雅沙好奇地抬头，男人没有什么表情，好像他只是入不得眼的跳梁小丑，先生可真好看，雅沙又把头低下去，难耐地呼气模糊了双眼。

酒壶被打翻了，音乐戛然而止，雅沙倒在地上，他企图夹紧双腿，却不小心把跳动的玩具挤到最深处，未经人事的软肉又痛又麻，雅沙把脸埋在手臂里，咽呜着高潮了，周围的吸气声让他慌乱地向桌子靠拢，从肉穴流出的暖液弄脏了罗杰斯长官的鞋子。

皮尔斯看着不为所动的男人，雅沙缩在一边，像受惊的宠物猫，男人们企图给予他怜爱，又恨不得压住淫乱的舞姬大力操干。

除了史蒂夫罗杰斯。

他仅是皱了皱眉头，皮尔斯在心里骂他狐狸，雅沙是海德拉珍贵的珠宝，可他只是个美人，比起罗杰斯想要的武器更是不值一提，老人挥挥手，女仆架起腿软的舞姬退了下去。

再次见面是在三个小时后的拍卖会，海德拉商会并不会缺钱，他们用这种方式讨好军官，基础价格自然是比外面更低的，罗杰斯坐在二楼，他希望能看到海德拉的粒子武器，那个能源取之不尽的蓝色方块才是他真正的着迷所在。

雅沙安静地坐在幕后的椅子上，他来海德拉的时间不长，却清晰地知道他无法掌控自己的命运，等一下会有人买走他，把他从一个地狱带到另一个地狱，可能是那些抚摸过他身体的中校，反正不会是……雅沙想着那人冷峻的脸，人都是需要一点希望的，如果是罗杰斯先生，如果是他，一定不屑于那些变态的性爱癖好。

莉娅拉着他的手，年轻的拍卖官笑容甜美，眼底闪过捕捉不住的心机，“到你了，雅沙。”

舞姬这次没有蒙着面纱，水润的嘴唇轻易地挑起男人们亲吻的欲望，他换了一身淡蓝色的薄纱，腰间的银链坠下一颗珍珠，拍卖官用粗糙的麻绳反缚着他的双手，以及身体的轮廓，和精致的装束反差之间竟然更显诱惑。

“海德拉的珍珠美人，雅沙。”拍卖官推了推他的后背，舞姬顺从地坐在椅子上，长官们的疯狂竞价让他止不住想逃跑的欲望，莉娅自然地压住他的肩膀，挑开最后的衣物。

“既然是稀罕美人，自然得有点不一样的。”莉娅抿唇笑着，不再消耗长官们的耐心，用手握住雅沙肉粉色的、干净的阴茎，男人们交谈的声音停了下来，所有人都神色惊诧地看着那不该出现在男人身上的肉缝，隐秘的花丘看起来那样光滑，穴口正因为男人们炽热的目光而害羞地吐出透明黏液。

雅沙咬着嘴唇，稍一偏头，就和罗杰斯长官对视了，他在看他的身体，一时间雅沙竟然忘记移开目光，他委屈地蓄着眼泪，可似乎又没有向男人委屈的立场，他逾矩了。

罗杰斯感到突然一阵烦躁，所有人都在看雅沙，是的，他确实有这个魅力，他的眼睛，红唇，和美妙的身体，这是皮尔斯老头准备送给他的礼物。他在哭吗？大概是不敢的，罗杰斯想着那双染上泪珠的绿眼睛，他不是优柔寡断的人，立刻向身后的人挥了挥手，副官心领神会地抛出了令人咂舌的高价。

到此为止。罗杰斯把烟按灭在烟灰缸里。

像做梦一样，雅沙兴奋地发抖，罗杰斯队长（莉娅告诉他如何用英文说队长）买下了他，他看起来并不会对男人感兴趣，更何况是他这样的身体呢？巨大的惊喜几乎让他昏厥过去。

“别太高兴，雅沙。”莉娅无奈地按了按他上翘的嘴角，“很多事你没有经历过，如果罗杰斯队长并不是他表面那般，你会死得很惨。”

“他不是。”

莉娅快气笑了，“这么相信他？以貌取人的小色鬼，要是出了什么事……就逃跑吧。”

他不是。雅沙在心里又默念了一遍。

罗杰斯能听到人们讥笑他的愚蠢，一个美人可不值这个价，副官胆战心惊地打开门，莉娅照例和他调笑了一番才拉着身后的雅沙进来，罗杰斯队长直白的打量他，好像在打量一个新兵，莉娅偷偷笑他的不解风情，雅沙则乖乖地回以笑容。

“雅沙。”罗杰斯声音不大，却让人无法忽视，“过来这里。”

他走上前，思索着时分要跪在罗杰斯队长的腿中间，男人已经起身，抬手抚摸他的脸，皮革的触感不算好，生硬冰冷，雅沙没有动，有必要时主动蹭蹭主人的手掌，罗杰斯满意地点点头，他喜欢乖孩子。

莉娅想说些什么，还没等她开口，罗杰斯就解开了披风的细绳，雅沙一丝不挂地站在他面前，身体羞成了蜜桃色，副官尴尬地转过身，莉娅不知道现在该不该离开，如果队长要在这里操他，雅沙一定会受伤，拍卖官急得手心全是汗。

如果说现场还有谁是冷静的，大概只有罗杰斯，带着手套的手轻轻揉着美人的左胸，很快变留下了印记，和麻绳捆出来的伤痕差不多，看起来他在海德拉被保护的很好，除了今天，身上一点伤都没有，罗杰斯的手指停在了他的乳晕周围，雅沙宛如被侵犯的兔子，红着眼眶，不敢动作。

“队长……”

罗杰斯手下一顿，按住他微微发硬的乳头，雅沙觉得痛，他又叫了一声“队长”，却换来更大力的按压，他不敢说话了，只能轻轻哼着，逼自己不去注意被冷落的那边有多痒。

下身的花瓣又开始不知廉耻地流水，小巧的阴茎也有了抬头的趋势，可他太累了，跳蛋让他过多的高潮导致现在被撩拨一下就浑身发软。

“先生……罗杰斯先生……”

雅沙不会更多的英语，这些都是莉娅教给他的，胡言乱语中掉下了眼泪，还未离开的拍卖官手足无措，完了，他掉眼泪了，莉娅在心里绝望地哀嚎。

罗杰斯终于停下了手中的攻势，解开自己的大衣披在雅沙身上，细心地给他扣好，露出了一丝不易察觉的微笑，雅沙脸上还有未干的泪痕，愣愣地看着露出笑容的男人，他果然很好看。

“喜欢？”男人在他耳边问。

什么？雅沙不敢回身求助莉娅，只能茫然地点点头，男人摸了摸他的头顶，说，“好乖。”

雅沙听不懂，但是他喜欢被抚摸的感觉，也跟着露出怯怯的笑，罗杰斯队长把他打横抱起来，怀里的小兔子不吵不闹地搂着他的脖子，真是乖，乖孩子可以活得更久一点。

外面的车已经在等了，他们准备回家。

雅沙一整晚都没有脱下那件大衣，很重，压得他肩膀酸，可是够严实，能把他裹成黑色的一团，雅沙悄悄瞅了一眼和他一起坐在后排的长官，只能把蜷起的脚趾头都放松，乖乖地坐直。

罗杰斯也在看他，将可爱的小动作尽收眼底。

作为突击队的队长，罗杰斯先生有独立的别墅，不像皮尔斯的那样豪华，却也足够彰显地位。

雅沙缩在车的另一边，罗杰斯队长说了什么，好像是让他先不要动之类的，男人下车后他才松了一口气，搓了搓自己冻僵的耳朵，另一边罗杰斯替他打开车门，雅沙立刻钻了出来，他在打量房子时罗杰斯又准备抱他，舞姬吓了一跳，向后退时撞到了车门。

“不、不，我自己——”雅沙着急地搜刮自己的词汇，罗杰斯并没有强求什么，只是觉得那双脚走在冰冷的地上让他不太好。

不适应的事太多了，比如雅沙有了自己的房间，又比如罗杰斯先生似乎更喜欢他房间的床。

客房并不大，却一应俱全，浴室还有可以容下他的浴缸，但雅沙并没有那么自来熟，温热的水冲刷在快冻僵的皮肤上时他心里的小人开始尖叫，这可太棒了，他还活着。好像这里的一切都很完美，除了当他习惯性地脚尖点地跃出门框时，罗杰斯先生穿着睡袍半躺在他床上。

雅沙眨眨眼睛，不敢走上前，“先生？”

“早点休息。”罗杰斯回过神来，也扭头看他，伸手把床头灯打开，“晚安。”

还好都是些简单词汇，他能听得懂，雅沙的声音软了下来，“晚安，先生。”

然后蜷在一旁的沙发上躺下，罗杰斯队长家里的沙发也好软，比大通铺的硬板舒服多了，雅沙想了一会儿，又赤着脚跑去取下挂在衣架上的大衣，把自己裹成一团，房间里的暖气很足，盖上这个就刚刚好。

雅沙刚闭上眼睛就有一道阴影投在自己脸上，他迷糊地睁开眼，罗杰斯已经走到他面前，不太高兴的样子，雅沙舔了舔嘴唇，只露出一双眼睛，尴尬地看着男人沉下来的脸，他还没来得及说些什么就被抱了起来，连同那件大衣一起，像一个超大型的紫菜卷。

“你睡这里，以后都睡这里。”罗杰斯的声音有些咬牙切齿，雅沙不知道自己那里做错了，只能点头迎合男人的话，队长的脸色更难看了。

“晚安，先生。”他还是怯怯地说了最后一句。

罗杰斯站直后躺在床上就看不清他的脸了，男人的手抚摸他的额头，雅沙舒服得连眼睛都眯了起来，这样的表情倒是缓解了男人内心的复杂，罗杰斯最后跟他道了晚安后转身离开。

“皮尔斯给他布置了任务？那你还带他回家？”斯科特有些不敢相信，“亲自监视一个舞姬？”

言外之意，他看起来一点威胁都没有。

“我不觉得他能把你怎么样，也许真的只是个礼物罢了。”山姆显得更轻松一点，他突然揶揄地看着罗杰斯，“哦，那老头子是要送的，结果我们队长给花钱买回来了。”

“让娜特来教他英语。”罗杰斯站起身。

“不如让小娜来教你俄语。”两人丝毫不顾及长官的面子，哈哈大笑。

罗杰斯回家的时候还没有到晚饭时间，女仆向他汇报雅沙的动向，她捂着嘴笑道，“那位先生真像在冬眠。”一天都不出房门，他是爱上了那张床吗？冬眠，雅沙是憨萌的熊宝宝，抑或是蛰伏的毒蛇，罗杰斯有些想笑，反正当个乐子也行。

他轻轻地推开房门，躺在床上休憩的美人让他有一种深陷童话的奇异感，雅沙的睡袍是女式的，但他本人并不是娇小型，领口出裸露出大片的白皙皮肤，再往下一点就能看到柔嫩的乳尖，修长的细腿叠在一起，很没有安全感地蜷缩着。

罗杰斯抚摸他的脖子，那儿白得不正常，皮尔斯大概没让他见过阳光，他能想象到，年幼的雅沙被关在漆黑一片的房间里，他这么乖，肯定不敢哭，罗杰斯俯下身，含住被他抚摸过的那片皮肤轻轻吮吸，捉住雅沙的手包在自己手里捏了捏。

脖子又痒又热，还濡湿的触感惊醒了睡梦中的美人，雅沙不自觉地呻吟，“唔……”他的手指挤进雅沙的指缝，十指相扣，罗杰斯一抿唇，坏心眼地发出“啵”的一声，雅沙彻底醒了。

“盖个章，是我的雅沙。”反正他也听不懂，罗杰斯有些侥幸地摸了摸鼻子。

“可够无耻的。”娜塔莎靠着门框，俄语吸引了雅沙的注意，他不赞同地摇摇头，美艳的“家庭教师”卷了卷发梢，反正罗杰斯也听不懂。

她的目光飞到了男人的脖子上，暗红色的印记让雅沙不好意思地去挡，罗杰斯抓着他的手握住，大方地展示自己“无耻”的证据，娜塔莎翻了个白眼，径直走到雅沙面前。

“娜塔莉亚。”

“雅沙。”

“你知道他叫什么吗？”娜塔莎用下巴指了指一头雾水的罗杰斯，“雅——沙——”

雅沙有了第一个朋友，娜塔莎漂亮又聪明，可以教他很多东西，每天下午四点她会来授课，雅沙愿意给她烤些小蛋糕。

娜塔莎作为最优秀的间谍，现在每天准点按时往他家跑，一开始罗杰斯也放心让她监视雅沙，可她劲头是不是太足了点？倒不是他不相信娜特，只是她看自己的眼神越来越奇怪，幸灾乐祸的蓝眼睛里透着诡异的光彩。

“雅沙最近还好吗？”罗杰斯终于在盯了她一天之后问出了这个问题，他不太高兴。

“他已经进步很多了，也许你该多关心关心你的男朋友，史蒂夫。”

“他不是——”

“行了。”女间谍的耐心耗尽，“雅沙烤了点心犒劳我，先走了。”

他什么时候学会的这个，罗杰斯有些诧异地看着娜塔莎的背影，他都没有跟自己说过，队长烦躁地皱着眉头，这孩子什么时候愿意进厨房的？他和娜特这么好？脑海里浮现出雅沙第一天晚上瑟瑟地缩在沙发上乖巧的模样，罗杰斯放下了手里的文件。

雅沙小心翼翼地控制糖的分量，小娜说有些太甜了，可他总觉得刚刚好，他喜欢蓬松的奶油，吃甜食会觉得幸福，连娜塔莎也难得地赞同这个观点，雅沙轻声哼着不知名的小调，直到有人从背后抱住他。

罗杰斯搂住他的腰，把脸埋进他的颈窝，这孩子穿着他的旧衬衫，堪堪盖过屁股，暗灰色的围裙垂到膝盖以上一点点，光洁的大腿贴着男人带着凉意的西装裤，罗杰斯将手伸进围裙，隔着那层薄薄的布料抚上他柔软的胸脯。

雅沙吓了一跳，急急地转过身，却被男人含住了嘴唇，他尝到了淡淡的烟草味，原本嘴里奶油的甜蜜被吮吸殆尽，手上动作也不停，肆意挑逗着雅沙胸前红肿充血的莓果。

“唔……别、别摸……”雅沙断断续续地发出请求，只是被堵住了嘴，更像是软糯的咽呜，罗杰斯放开他的唇，两人唇齿间拉出银白色的丝线，怀里的人瞬间红了脸。

“雅沙——甜心，把扣子解开。”

他们都知道接下来会发生什么，雅沙不敢怠慢，颤抖地解开衬衣的扣子，罗杰斯把手探到了美人的大腿处轻轻抚摸着，褪下内裤后踢到了一边，和旧衬衫一起扔进了角落。罗杰斯把他的身体掰过来，害羞的美人不敢与他对视，长官托住他的翘臀放在琉璃台上，剥去了最后的遮蔽物。

“让我看看你。”雅沙的胸脯自然是比寻常男人更丰满一些，能在他手里挤出两个白团子，松手后又沉沉地垂下，男人轻而易举地分开了舞姬的腿，露出早已湿漉漉地花丘，罗杰斯俯下身，靠近藏在他腿间的秘密领域，色泽是粉嫩的模样，软腻的花唇矜持闭合着，只露出一条窄小的肉缝，他用手指拨开带着汁水的花瓣，“原来雅沙是渴望被操的小浪货么？”

“先生，啊……”雅沙咬着手指，感觉到男人温热的鼻息喷吐在雌穴上，那饥渴难耐的小嘴忍不住一张一合，又吐出些许透明的暖液，沾湿了正在拨弄的手指，“不是，不是……”

湿漉漉的淫水蜜液顺着肉缝滴滴答答地往下淌，长官用力揉搓了几下，便让雅沙发出了哭诉般的呻吟，那蜜液顿时淌得更快了。

“雅沙什么时候开始喜欢做这些了？”罗杰斯甚至没意识到自己带酸的语气，他舔干净雅沙手掌上不小心粘到的奶油，味道意外的不错。

“小娜她……”

“小娜？”

雅沙又不敢说话了。

罗杰斯看了看铝制碗里的奶油，突然粲然一笑，雅沙只是愣愣地看着他，甚至没听清楚男人的要求就胡乱地点了头，罗杰斯奖励似的在他唇上蹭了蹭，将奶油涂在了他的乳首上。

“自己来，我还有别的事要做。”

现在后悔已经来不及，雅沙撅着嘴将奶油抹匀，敏感的樱桃被涂上了厚厚一层，眼角红红地抬头看罗杰斯长官的嘴唇，你做得很好，他听见男人这样说，即将开拓他的男人眼里闪过一丝温情。

雅沙的心霎时间跳慢了一拍：“先生……”话还未说完，早已硬挺的肉棒顶在了他的雌穴口，那灼烫的温度几乎教雅沙战栗了起来，罗杰斯温柔地嘬吮他胸口的奶油，胯间巨物却强硬地顶开紧紧闭合的贝肉，朝甬道里插进去。

雅沙的脸瞬间退了血色，连勃起的肉柱都软了下去，罗杰斯紧紧地掐住他的腰肢，让他不至于因为破身时的难受不停挣扎，其实他在进入的过程中也很辛苦，男人的雌穴太过紧窄，虽然在海德拉已经用性爱玩具开拓过，但到底是第一次，夹得罗杰斯过粗的柱身隐隐发疼。

长官舔着舞姬香甜的乳肉让他能放松下来，“疼吗？”

雅沙被操进小肚子的肉棍涨得难受，两条细腿不断踢蹬着，罗杰斯难得看到他娇横的一面，只是伸手在他被吃干净的肉粒上重重捏拧，“说话，雅沙，小娜说你进步很大。”

说到“小娜”的时候长官又狠心往里顶了顶，雅沙咬着嘴唇不说话，眼泪砸在自己的胸口，罗杰斯烦透了他这份认错的模样，抓住他纤细的脚腕抗在肩上，肉棒狠狠地操进最深处，被顶中子宫口的恐惧和快感让雅沙哭着射了出来。

“就这样？”罗杰斯沙哑的声音传来，娇嫩的内里又生生承受了接连十来下的有力操弄，“再不说话你就要被我操坏了，只会流水的婊子。”

“不、不要了……”雅沙终于哆哆嗦嗦地乞求着。

“不要什么？”罗杰斯动作不停，甚至变本加厉地玩弄他早已肿胀的乳头，“操——有多少人揉过这里，看看你，又软又大，谁揉过？”

“不要、不要……”雅沙怕他，更怕他真的玩坏自己后像扔掉一个破损的娃娃一样扔掉他，“轻……轻一点，啊唔……史蒂夫——”

“好孩子，继续，叫我的名字。”他是开心的，娜塔莎说得对，他进步很快，学东西也快，他是最美丽聪明的珍珠。

“史蒂夫、史蒂夫……”雅沙搂住男人的脖子，把身体完全交给他，“只有，只有史蒂夫，揉过。”

“真乖，好孩子。”

只因为一句夸奖，雅沙感觉自己体内的热喷泄而出，疯狂绞紧了男人的柱根，贪吃的嫩肉快活地吸吮着体内的巨物，罗杰斯捧起他的脸，专心致志地吻他动人心魄的绿眼睛，吻他微微发颤的鼻尖，最后将唇瓣含住，晕头转向的雅沙开始挺着腰迎合对方的操干，蜜液将整个股间浸透了。

罗杰斯射在了他身体里，微凉的精液让肚子鼓胀的疼，雅沙呜呜地靠在长官肩膀上喘息，随时会晕过去的样子。

“雅沙……”

罗杰斯想起来娜塔莎的话，“雅沙烤了点心……”

搂在腰间的手骤然收紧，雅沙吃痛地抬头，罗杰斯亲亲他的额间，“换个名字好不好？”

“换个只有我知道的名字。”雅沙点点头，他不会拒绝罗杰斯，“巴基，巴基罗杰斯，好不好？”

“好。”

罗杰斯一向是合格有魅力的情人，他想再和雅沙温存一会儿，这孩子却已经靠着他呼吸平缓地睡着了，第一次先放过他，后面就不一定了，长官抱着他珍贵的小鹿向主卧走去，他们都累了，不顾身上的黏糊，相拥而眠。


End file.
